It is conventionally common that a saddle bag is fixed to a vehicle body of a two-wheeled motor vehicle.
It should be noted here that if a saddle bag can be demounted from a two-wheeled motor vehicle and carried about during the stoppage of the two-wheeled motor vehicle, it is convenient, but in a conventional structure, it is difficult to demount a saddle bag from a saddle bag stay. Therefore, the saddle bag may be detachably mounted to the saddle bag stay, but in this case, it is desirable to facilitate the mounting and demounting of the saddle bag, while providing for the prevention of burglary.